


Lover ~ Draco + Astoria (music video/slideshow)

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Series: Drastoria oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Just fluff pretty much, Romance, Slideshow, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Sweet, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: A music video/slideshow of Drastoria (+ Scorpius!) art, set to Taylor Swift's new song "Lover".





	Lover ~ Draco + Astoria (music video/slideshow)

**Author's Note:**

> After several months of drawing, I've finished this! I had a little trouble getting the pictures to sync up with the music, but I think it went pretty well!

  1. [Lover ~ Draco + Astoria](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R4MhkRrIXG4)


End file.
